Talk:Dossier: The Convict
Small nit, but the first paragraph is states, "...Shepard is confronted by several guards that insist that he and his selected squad relinquish their weapons. The following conversation can yield a few morality points in either direction." I seem to remember only neutral/renegade options to the "surrender your weapons" dialog. Can anyone confirm getting paragon points?Sdpens 22:50, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Well there are some points that are earned either way, so yes there are paragon points earned, and IIRC, there is only one or two points. I think it is listed in the Morality Guide (Mass Effect 2). :Also thanks bring this to our attention as that sentnece violated our policy on gender references with Shepard. After looking that is my mistake when I wrote the walkthough, so the gender reference is my bad. Although I don't know how it went unnoticed for this long. Now I need to go find a wall. Lancer1289 22:58, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : :I didn't know about the gender policy, but I'm glad I could help, even if it caused you to pound your head against a wall. Anyway, about the morality points thing, the "in either direction" statement leads me to think that Paragon points are available even though they're not. But that's just me being nitpicky. And thanks for the Morality Points link. I've been poking around the Wiki for a while looking for that. Sdpens 01:07, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Really becuase I have gotten paragon points from the conversation. But that is my game. Lancer1289 01:30, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Give her the files So she ends up getting the files no matter what is seems. In my current playthrough, I lied to her before getting off of the prison ship, and then told her she can wait for her files when she asked for them on the Normandy 2. But after doing some stuff on Illium, Chambers tells me Jack wants to see me. I expected her to demand the files, but instead she goes on about how she found the base location in the files. So she seems to get them regardless of what I do, nor do is any direct action required for me to give them to her. Does anyone else see this, and would you just call it an oversight in the storytelling, or a bug? --CrasVox 02:04, February 29, 2012 (UTC) If you go to her after you recruted her you can see how she looked to the files without your permission. No. It's not a bug or an oversight. She take the files. That's Jack. -- 14:21, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Bug When I press A to scan the mech corpse, the icon flashes but does nothing and I don't gain the technology, is there any way I can fix this? ( 11:59, March 5, 2012 (UTC)) :Best thing is to try reloading from the auto save. If that doesn't work, restart the mission, you aren't that far into it. Lancer1289 14:59, March 5, 2012 (UTC)